I only love you
by sentaicouples05
Summary: Hikari is acting weird these day. Kagura is worry, but she heard the new Hikari is with a girl. She is heartbroken. What really happened? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Here's another story about Hikari and Kagura. Hope you guys like it! I do not own Toqger.**

"Mio, what should I do now?" Kagura asked.

"Just stay calm." Mio said, "It will be alright."

"How could you be so sure?" Kagura declared, "Hikari is not even back yet."

"He will be fine." Right said, walking in the train. Kagura in silence. These day Hikari has been coming back late. When he came back, he didn't speak to anyone, even Kagura. He avoided her for 3 days already. Kagura is so concerned, and worried at the same time.

Just then,…

"EVERYONE! I just Hikari walking with a girl!" Tokatti came banging in.

"What?" Mio shouted, "Details."

"Well, I was at the mall just now. Then I saw Hikari walked out a shop with a long hair girl. She is gorgeous." Tokatti retold.

"But are you sure is Hikari?" Akira came walking in.

"Yeh, definitely." Tokatti stated. Kagura heard the whole story. She looked down at the ground. _Why is Hikari with that girl? Who is she?_ Mio noticed her friend, quickly sat down and hugged her.

"I'm sorry Kagura you have to know this." Mio assured her friends. While the rest of the boys didn't know what to say. Hikari came walking in, seeing the weird silence.

"What's wrong?" Hikari asked, which got everyone looked up. Kagura just stood, and walked pass him without saying a word. Mio ran up to Kagura and glared at Hikari. Without a word, she also left Hikari and took Kagura to her room.

"What's happened to Mio and Kagura?" Hikari asked.

"Was it true?" Right asked.

"True.. True what?" Hikari confused.

"Was it true that you were with a girl in the mall?" Right restated the question.

"Ummm.." Hikari stammered, he didn't know what to say.

"I saw you in the mall, earlier. Who was that girl?" Tokatti added.

"Umm… Her name is Tori. She is a detective." Hikari explained.

"So you dumped Kagura for a detective?" Akira asked. Then he walked out, "I ashame of you Hikari." As he leave.

"It's nothing like that!" Hikari angrily protested.

"Then what?" Mio came storming in, "Did you know Kagura was so worry about you these days? And you just blew her off like that!"

"You need to hear explain it first." Hikari said.

"I think what we see is enough to 's go Tokatti, Right." Mio said. As she stormed out, Tokatti followed.

"Hikari, why did you do that?" Right asked.

"Is not like what you see. I go talk to Kagura." Hikari stated. Right nodded and walked away.

 **What really happened? Was Hikari really cheating on Kagura? Or is there other mystery? Read and find out at the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Kagura?" Hikari knocked on the door. But there was no answer. He stood there leaning against the door.

"Kagura, I know you're in there." Hikari said. Kagura who was inside also leaning against the door, still kept silent.

"I know you are mad at me. But is not like what you think. Tori…" before Hikari could explained. Kagura from inside said.

"Leave me alone Hikari. I don't hear any of your explanations."

"Whether you want to believe it or not. Tori just a friend to me. I only love you Kagura." Hikari said his last words before he left the door.

Inside, Kagura was crying. _I love you too, Hikari! I trust you. But why inside of me don't. I'm so sorry._

The next morning…

"Good morning." Hikari said but it was death silence, only Right and Wagon replied.

"Good morning." Right said. Kagura came in, when she noticed Hikari was standing there. She didn't know what to do. She froze. There was silence in the room, until Kagura decided to break it.

"I'm going outside." She said as she walked out.

The room is back to silence again. Hikari stated, "I'm going out for a walk." As soon as Hikari left, the room was back to normal.

"Are you guys still mad at Hikari?" Right asked.

"He hurts Kagura. Aren't you mad Right?" Mio replied.

"I know Hikari. And he wouldn't do that kind of thing. There must be some kind of reasons behind it." Rigth explained.

"I agreed with Right too. We know Hikari. He wouldn't do that." Tokatti agreed. Akira nodded. Everyone looked at Mio.

"Fine. I'll trust him. But he better make it up to Kagura soon." Mio said. There was a relief in the air.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Kagura?" Hikari asked, "May I joined you?" Kagura just nodded.

"Look I just wanted you to know…" Hikari explained.

"I understand. I believe you Hikari. But my feelings inside is still unsure." Kagura interrupted. Hikari was now silence.

"I…" Hikari stammered.

"I forgive you, Hikari." Kagura said.

"You do?" Hikari asked.

"Not so fast mister. My feelings inside will take time to gain back your trust. But for now I forgive you. " Kagura looked up and smiled. Hikari smiled back.

Just before Hikari could say another word. Tori came running in.

"Hikari-kun!"

Kagura's mood flipped. _Did she just said Hikari-kun?_ Kagura was confused. Hikari holded Kagura's hand and squeezed it tight. Letting her know is alright.

Tori came closer as Hikari stood and hand in hand with Kagura.

"Tori, this is my girlfriend Kagura." Hikari introduced.

"Your girlfriend?" a sad face passed Tori feelings but she hide it up. "Hi, my name is Tori."

"My name is Kagura." Kagura said.

 _What is so nice about this girl, anyway? She's weak. Ugly._ Tori thought. _I should be Hikari's girlfriend not her._

"What's worng Tori?" Hikari asked. "Need my help?"

"Um.. yeah. There is a case that I hope you would solve for me." Tori lied. _Actually I was about to ask him to the mall with me. Ugh! This girl just ruined my moment._

"Umm. Sorry to deny you, Tori. But I'm done with solving cases." Hikari said which cause Kagura and Tori to be surprised.

"What?" Tori asked.

"I'm done with solving cases. I 'm sorry to deny but now I gotta go. Bye." Hikari explained. Then he turned to Kagura. "Let's go."

As both of them leave, Tori was all alone. _How could this happen? Kagura, you'll pay for it. I'll make Hikari mine! He's mine!_

 **Yay! Hikari and Kagura solved their problem. But oh-no! Tori is plotting something. What would happened? Will Hikari and Kagura stay together? Stay tuned!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Kagura, Hikari." Right called as they walked in holding hands.

"Look like everything is fine now." Tokatti said. Mio hugged Kagura.

"Let's eat! I'm hungry!" Right said. Everyone laughed and took their seat.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Good. Good." Tori smirked, "remember only captured her not Hikari. Bring her to me. You understood?"

"Yes ma'am." The mystery man replied. As he backed out.

 _Kagura, you just mess with the wrong girl._ Tori evilly thought. _You will be regret! Hikari is mine. MINE!_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Hikari couldn't sleep, he took a walk. And sat down at a bench. _I feel something bad is about to happen. What is it?_

Right suddenly also stepped out, he saw Hikari sitting there and decided to join him.

"What's wrong, Hikari?" Right asked. Hikari looked up at Right.

"I have a bad feelings." He said. Right still seem puzzled.

"I feel like something bad is going to happen." He continued.

"What is it?" Right asked.

"I don't know." Hikari replied. _Is it about Kagura?_ He wondered.

"Well, if you said that Hikari. You should keep your guard on." Right suggested. Hikari nodded.

"Let's go. Is getting late." Right stood up and yawned. "See you tomorrow." As Right waved goodbye.

"See you." Hikari said. _I wonder what is going to happen. Hope everything will be okay._ He sighed, as he also went in.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The next morning….

Hikari stepped in and asked, "Where's Kagura and Mio?"

"They gone shopping. You know, girls." Tokatti said. Hikari shrugged. He sat down. Right noticed Hikari was still bothered by last night.

"You are worried, aren't ya?" Right asked. Hikari nodded, he couldn't sleep last night. He tried to but the feelings kept haunting him.

"I'm worried. Maybe I should go and find Kagura." Hikari said. Just then, Mio came bursting in.

"What's wrong Mio? Where's Kagura?" Tokatti asked. Which got Right and Hikari's attention. Hikari walked up to Mio.

"Kagura… Kagura" she said, trying to catch her breath.

"Kagura what?" Hikari asked, shaking Mio's shoulder.

"Hikari, calm down." Rigth and Tokatti yelled, pulling him out.

"Kagura is kidnapped." Mio finished.

"NANI?" All the boy said together.

"I knew something bad is going to happen. I KNEW IT!" Hikari shouted.

"I'm gonna go and find her." Hikari declared but Right stopped him.

"What?" Hikari glared at Right and asked.

"We will go with you." Right said. Hikari just kept running as the other followed.

 **Kagura is kidnapped, and I guess you know who did it. Will Kagura be rescue? What will happen next? How will Hikari save her? Stay in tunes**


	4. Chapter 4

"Who are you? Let's me go!" Kagura yelled. She was blindfolded. _Who is it? Hikari, save me!_ Kagura silently cried.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"This is where she got kidnapped." Mio pointed out.

"Then let's ask people around here." Hikari declared, he was worried and mad right now. Everyone nodded and they each go a direction.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Bring her in here." Tori commanded. Kagura was dragged and threw down to the ground.

"Ouch!" she yelled.

"Nice to see you, Ka-gu-ra." Tori gritted her teeth.

"Who are you?" Kagura asked, "Tori? Is that you?"

"Seem like you have such a good memory." Tori said.

"Why are you kidnapping me?" Kagura questioned.

"Because you stole Hikari away from me." Tori yelled.

"What do you mean, I stole Hikari?" Kagura confused. _What does she mean?_ Kagura thought.

"Hikari denied my feelings because of you." She pointed. Tori signaled the servant to unblind Kagura.

"He said that he already has a girlfriend. And she is amazing. That;s you." Tori said.

"So what?" Kagura asked, feelings mad and scared right now.

"I could have been his girlfriend. But no! Because of you, I can't have him." Tori yelled.

"Hikari is not a THING to have. He is a human." Kagura shouted back. Tori tried to slap Kagura, but stop by her.

"Hikari is a human being. He is not a THING! For you to have. Do you understand?" Kagura threatened. **(P/S: I can't imagine how angry Kagura look like this time.)**

Kagura let go of Tori's hand. There was a thick silence between both. They glared at each other.

"Guard, tied her up." Tori demanded. As the guard came to Kagura, she hit them. Which cause Tori to be surprised.

"You useless pigs. Get her." Tori shouted, as Kagura trying to escape. But Kagura stopped, she turned around and…

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Any news?" Hikari asked as they met. They shooked their head.

"Over here!" Akira shouted.

"Akira, where have you been?" Mio asked.

"Long story. But I was walking down the street. I saw Kagura being kidnapped, so I followed them." Akira explained.

"Where is she?" Hikari interrupted.

"This way" Akira pointed, "Follow me." As they started running.

 _Kagura, wait for me. I coming to save you right now!_ Hikari thought.

0-0-0-0-0-0

"You messed with the wrong girl, Tori." Kagura angrily said, after Tori destroyed the necklace that Hikari gave her.

 _Flashback:_

 _As Kagura turned around…_

" _Oh, you finally realized you are missing something huh?" Tori laughed._

" _Give me back the necklace." Kagura demanded._

" _Of course." Tori said, as she threw the necklace on the ground, stepped on it. Then threw it to Kagura._

 _Kagura kneeled down, touching the pieces of the broken necklace. She cried._

" _Oh look like you finally cried. If you have given up on Hikari. I would have not destroyed it." Tori said, "After all, you are nothing to me. You are so weak." Tori evilly laughed._

 _End of flashback._

Kagura picked up the crumbled and stood up. Eyes with determined and angriness.

"I'm not forgiving you for this." Kagura shouted.

"Oh, so what you gonna do?" Tori asked, "You are just a weak girl."

Kagura stood up, "Toq-change" she shouted.

"You can't be." Tori gasped.

 _Toq-gogou!_

"Well, well. A toqger. Look like I can't hide any longer." Tori smirked. "Transform."

Kagura's eyes widened of the figure staying in front of her.

"You can't be…" Kagura stammered.

 **To be continued…**

 **Who is Tori actually? Why is Kagura surprised? Will Hikari be there in time? The answers are on the next chapter. If you want to know, stay tune.**


	5. Chapter 5

"Over here." Akira pointed. But as they arrived, they were shocked. Kagura was lying on the ground injured.

"KAGURA!" everyone shouted, as they ran toward her.

"Kagura," Hikari shouted as he picked her up, "Are you okay? Who did this to you?" Everyone else was surround him.

"To..ri…isn't To..ri" Kagura stammered.

"Who is she?" Right asked.

"She is…" Kagura became unconscious before she finished her sentence.

"Kagura!" Hikari and the others shouted, "Wake up, Kagura."

"Carry her back first." Tokatti said. Hikari nodded, as he picked Kagura up and started to run.

But someone blocked all of them….

"Leaving so soon?" the mysterious figure asked.

"Z, what are you doing here?" Right asked.

"Oh, I was having a little fun." Z said, "Isn't she so bright, neh Hikari?"

"So you are the one who did this to her?" Hikari demanded.

"No! No! No!" Z protested, "Is you. If you didn't go with that girl Tori, then Kagura wouldn't be like this."

"So Tori is one of your trap for both of them." Mio stated.

"Bravo," Z clapped his hand, "you are sure one smart girl there."

"You'll pay for it." Hikari yelled, he slowly put Kagura in Akira's arm. "Toq change!" he shouted.

 _ToqYongou!_

As Hikari ran toward Z, Right said, "Akira, take Kagura out of here first." Akira nodded. As Akira held Kagura running toward the door.

"Toq Change!" the other 3 shouted.

 _ToqIchigou!_

 _ToqNigou!_

 _ToqSangou!_

They ran toward Z too.

"Kuros! Deal with the other 3." Z demanded, "Now let's get into a real battle, Hi-ka-ri." They started to fight.

"I'm not forgiving you, for what you did to Kagura." Hikari yelled, he was furious right now.

"Well, well. When will you admit is your fault not mine?" Z smirked.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Wagon! Take out the medical treatment box." Akira shouted as he came banging in. He placed Kagura on the chair. As Wagon came back with the box, Akira grabbed it and started to treat medicine for Kagura.

"Akira, leave it to me. You go help Right and the others." Wagon suggested, Akira nodded, as he leave.

"Hikari… "Kagura started to murmur. "Be… care… ful" As she lost conscious again.

 **Poor Kagura. Sorry if it is a short chapter. Stay tune for the next one.**

 **In addition, I will be posting soon the sequel to Kasumi's day off. And another story about TuskxAmu with YamatoxSera in it too. So wait for it!**


	6. Chapter 6

As Hikari was injured by Z, he was badly injured that made him demorphed. Hikari was having trouble standing up.

"You're done for." Z smirked.

"Hikari!" The other 3 started to yell.

"Let's me tell something Hikari. After you died, I would take good care of your girlfriend. She will be one of my source to make me strong. I will suck all her brightness." Z said, raising his sword, "and died with you soon."

Luckily, Akira came in and blocked Z's sword in time.

"Zaram!" Z said in displease.

"Akira!" the other said in relief.

"Hikari, get back to the train. Kagura need you there." Akira shouted.

"But…" Hikari protested.

"No but, you go now." Akira demanded, as he turned to Z and started to transform. "Toq change"

 _ToqRokugou!_

Hikari quickly picked himself up, and started running back.

"Come back, here." Z shouted.

"Your opponent is me." Akira declared. Z glared at Akira, and started fighting.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Hikari reached the train, he walked in. He saw Kagura still unconscious, quickly ran by her. He looked at her peaceful face.

 _I'm sorry, Kagura. I'm sorry I couldn't protect you._ Hikari cried. Kagura heard Hikari beside her. She slowly opened up her eyes.

"Hi…ka…ri" she said.

"Kagura, thank god you awake. Are you okay?" Hikari asked, he was worried to death.

"I'm fine," Kagura coughed trying to sit up, "How about you? You are injured. Let's me help you." Kagura offered.

"No. I'm fine. You should be the one who stay rest down." Hikari said. "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you." He confessed.

"No. It wasn't your fault." Kagura quickly defensed Hikari's confession. "The one who attacked me was…"

"Z" Hikari interrupted. Kagura nodded. "Tori was actually a Kuros in disguised. But when she appeared, it was Z who controlling that Kuros." She explained.

"I was worry that I never get to see you again." Hikari said, he hugged Kagura, "I only love you. I hope you know that." Kagura shrugged, as she also cried.

Just then, Right and the others came walking in.

"Right." Hikari called, as he and Kagura stopped hugging each other, they pulled out and looked up.

"Sorry to ruin your moments." Mio said.

"It's nothing." Kagura said. Mio sat next to Kagura and gave her a big hug.

"How Z?" Hikari asked.

"We managed to injure him. Then his servant came to pick him up." Akira explained. Tokatti nodded.

"Thank Akira. If weren't for you, I might not be here by now." Hikari said.

"It's fine." Akira said, "Now I gotta go. Good luck with you guys, and love birds." Hikari and Kagura blushed, knowing that Akira was addressing them.

As Akira leave, Mio said, "I guess we all need a rest. After all, it had been quite a day." Everyone nodded.

Hikari and Kagura were left alone. They face each other again. As their face move, they kissed. They started to pull out after a few minute.

"Kagura, I will never let anything happen to you again. I promise." Hikari whispered to Kagura's ear.

"Me too." Kagura whispered back. As they said goodbye to each other, and headed to opposite direction.

 **The end. Hope you guys enjoy it. Next story will be about Tusk/Amu and Yamato/Sera. Title "The 2 Kingdoms."**


End file.
